someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Devil Is Inside Pt.1
The maw of Satan. I saw the maw of Satan and of all places in a mall cafeteria. Not alone I was with a friend... no an illusion. Hmph now that I think it’s sort of ironic that I saw the mouth of Satan in a place full of food. Anyways my name is Jason Hernandez, I’m twenty-three going on to twenty-four. I’ve lived a generally easy and normal life. Nice parents, a good education and I lived in a nice big house, but hey let’s not focus on me and move on to the story. A day shopping around the mall was fun so far. I was with my friend Alex and after a long day of shopping we decided we should get a bite to eat at the cafeteria. We started walking down the wide corridor of the brightly lit mall towards the cafeteria, but half way there I was stopped in my tracks by the fact that all the stores around us had suddenly closed and no one was in the cafeteria and an old man stumbling out of the woman’s bathroom with his hands covering his mouth balling his eyes out. I just stood there for some odd reason I couldn’t comprehend at the time as he walked towards me. I heard nothing come out of his mouth until he crept closer and closer when I suddenly heard mumbling. I couldn’t make out what he was saying at first, but when he was about six feet away from me I could hear quiet pleas for help. Even though I could barely make out what he was saying his voice rang in my ears like a million echoes of different men and woman. I just stood and stared feeling almost paralyzed. As he inched closer I noticed that the lights would flicker as he walked past them. I stood there and stared until he was less than three feet away from my now cold sweat drenched face. Suddenly I snapped back to reality and quickly turned my head to the right... yet all I found was loneliness. Alex was gone and I was alone. My attention was brought back to the old sobbing man when I felt a cold almost dead feeling hand grip my left arm tight. I tried to pull away, but the man wouldn’t let go. I stopped trying to pull away when I heard that voice once again say “My mouth... please help... my mouth.” I felt a voice full of pain vibrate through my eardrums as well as a voice full of deceit. The man quickly shifted his hands away from his lips and pointed inside his black hole of a mouth. For some reason I felt compelled to look closer. Without myself even noticing my head started to slowly move towards the man’s mouth. Every millimetre closer I came to his mouth I noticed a feature change. At first it was small changes like his lips becoming paler and paler until his lips camouflaged with his skin and his tongue becoming a deeper shade of red... soon though I noticed bigger changes like his horrified expression becoming larger and larger until it formed a massive smile larger than any average one anyways. The biggest change came when my head was practically inside his toothless mouth. The blackness I once saw revealed nothing yet somehow I could see black sharp spiked and crooked teeth. I suddenly realized what I was doing and jumped back about two feet. I just stood there pale, sweating, nervous and confused. I stayed in that one spot full of shock as the man slowly crept his way towards me once more and whispered in a deathly tone “The devil is inside.” I shut my eyes hard and stuck my long skinny fingers into my ear so deep my ears started to bleed and screamed “No!” A tear rolled down my cheek as I slowly cracked open my eyelids and found myself completely alone. The adrenaline finally settled and I started to cry to my heart’s content. I ran to the door outside into the parking lot and phoned Alex as soon as I was out, but when I called his number it simply said “The number you have dialed is currently not in use.” My eyes widened. I had known Alex since I was seven years old... was he really fake? No he couldn’t be I thought to myself... I knew he couldn’t be. PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS IF I SHOULD MAKE A PART TWO AND RATE OUT OF TEN! Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas